


Dc ladies chat

by Thesavageplays



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesavageplays/pseuds/Thesavageplays
Summary: Sara asked cicso to set up a chat so her friends could chat togetherso far there are alot of characters :Legends of tomorrow : sara(lancethelegend), kendra(birdie), zari(tomeeez), amaya(vixen)arrow: laurel(superiorlance), felicity(overwatch), thea(speedy), nyssa(the heir), dinah drake (NBC)supergirl: kara(sunshinedanvers), alex(agentdamnvers), maggie(maggers), lena(lenacorp), lucy(imdabest)theflash: iris(westallen) , caitlin (snowqueen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is bad  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic

* LancetheLegend invited theheir ,superiorlance ,NBC, birdie, tomeeez, vixen, overwatch, speedy ,westallen ,snowqueen, and quick to group HEY EVERYONE *

Lancethelegend : yo sup guys

superiorlance : what do you want sara

speedy : sup

westallen : hey

NBC : OMG Laurel??Sara?? the original canaries?? wait laurel aren't you supose to be dead?

overwatch : sara what did you do this time?

Lancethelegend : yeah about that...

vixen : she goes back in time and saved her sister.

Speedy : yeah so umm who are you?

Lancethelegend : she is my teamate

Vixen : no sara is my captain

overwatch : oh sara since when did you became the captain ?

Lancethelegends: long story

snowqueen : hey sara

Lancethelegend : hey cait, and yes baby canary we are

NBC : oh my god its my honor to continue your good deeds as the new canary

the heir : sara , Beloved what did you do this time why is laurel alive , not that i am not happy

Lancethelegend : as amaya said i went back in time and save laurel

tomeeez : no you forgot something , YOU ANGERED THE TIME BEURAU

lancethelegend : geez , Z i need to save my sister okay

overwatch : at least we have laurel back

birdie : hey sara is there any more room in the waverider that i could occupie?

Lancethelegend: yeah we do you could use profesor's room

Lancethelegend : wait kendra do you mean you wanna comeback to the team ? thats awsome !!

birdie : yeah i do

speedy : and who are you?

birdie : my name is kendra i am a hawkgoddess that reincarnates this is my 608 life and i can fly but sara beats me in a fight anyway so i suggest dont pick a fight with her

Lancethelegend : awww such flattery

the heir : well done beloved i am proud to be your teacher

Lancethelegend : my love i can beat you fair and square now

theheir : i would like to see you try

speedy : ok ok lovebirds get a room

Lancethelegend : so with valentine is tomorrow right so i am planning to make a valentines day party on the waverider

superiorlance : since youre in a time ship isnt it always valentines day for you?

vixen : no captain asked Gideon to set our time like the present time

overwatch : who is Gideon?

Gideon : hello i am Gideon an artificial intelligence . I am captain's ai to help run and maitain the ship

westallen : what about the supergirl team ?

snowqueen : yeah are they invited too ?

Lancethelegend : of course they are ! why did i froget about them ? wait let me get them

tomeeez : so who are you guys going with?

overwatch : well i am with ollie

Laurel : i am with tommy , yes he is alive cause of sara again

the heir : i am with sara obviously

westallen : barry

snowqueen : lisa

speedy : i am with roy and WHAT AS IN LISA SNART?

tomeeez : YOU ARE GOING WITH MY SISTER???

tomeeez : sorry that was snart, oh and i am going with amaya

Lancethelegend invited sunnydanvers ,agentdamnvers ,maggers,lenacorp, and imdabest to HEY EVERYONE *

Lancethelegend : wow queen you got game but not as lit as mine

overwatch : so team supergirl you all are invites to the legends valentine party at the waverider

sunnydanvers : alex just dramaticaly spits out the soda and screams "ITS THE WAVERIDER A TIME/SPACESHIP "over and over again

agentdamnvers oh shut up ITS A TIME/SPACESHIP okay

maggers : thank you for inviting us

lenacorp : yes and we will be happy to come

imdabest : may i invite superman and lucy lane to come ? oh and a lesbian couple from another universe?

lancethelegend : yes you may the more the merrier

vixen : i agree

imdabest invited hotqueenofdeath and lauranses to HEY EVERYONE *

hotqueenofdeath : hey everyone and

we would love to come my name is carmilla i am a vampire

lauranses : hey my name is laura thanks for inviting us and you have blood right?

lancethelegend : yes ofcourse we do , alrighty people see ya at starlabs tomorrow guys at 4 a clock dont be late and look nice


	2. 1 hour before sara made the groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara still loves nyssa and nyssa loves her back,

1 hour before sara made the group

*Lancethelegend invited the heir to nyssa i am sorry *

Lancethelegend : nyss i am sorry for leaving you in that dungeon

the heir : you did the right thing

Lancethelegend : for you its been 6 month but for me its been 2 years and i still love you nyssa

the heir : and i,you habibti my heart will always be yours even when you lay rest in peace i am yours and no one else

Lancethelegend : nyss ,what did i do to deserve you?

the heir : i asked my self the same question every single day when i am with you, my love

Lancethelegend : i love you

the heir : and i,you habibti and i,you but i couldn't have noticed what you said before 2 years for you? is that you saying for a very long time?

Lancethelegend : no it has literaly been 2 years for me. right now my job i to protect time from rouge time pirates and i somehow am the captain of this ship ,so basicaly i can meet you anywhere and any time. we call our self Legends yeah its corny as hell but i deal with it

the heir: i love you habibti

Lancethelegend : so valentines day is coming and my crew and i are hosting a party and i wonder if you wanna be my valentine?

the heir : of course yes beloved

Lancethelegend : alright see you at starlabs tomorrow come at 2 i have plans for you. love ya

the heir : i love you too beloved i will be there

*the heir have left the group*

*Lancethelegend deleted nyssa i am sorry *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends broke time

*lancethelegend invites overwatch to sooo quick question *

lancethelegend : so fliss i have a quick question so dinosaur is still extinct right?

overwatch : umm sara what did you do ?

lancethelegends : why do you think i did something ?

overwatch : cause i know you sara

lancethelegend : so i broke time

overwatch : what did you do sara !!!

lancethelegend : so the legion of doom succeeded in changing reality and i did what i need to do go back in time and fix it but we are not allowed to participate in time we have perticipated and in fixing reality i broke time

overwatch : dont worry sara you did the right thing

lancethelegend : and now rip took our ship . so we will be living in the present for who know how long

overwatch : well good luck with that

Lancethelegend : no worries we got our ship back

overwatch : congrats

*overwatch has left sooo quick question *  
*Lancethelegend deleted so quick question*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team supergirl need help

*Sunnydanvers changed groupname HEY EVERYONE to superfriends *

sunnydanver : guys and you come to earth-38 please?

Overwatch : why did anything happend

agentdamnvers : yes there are these kryptoinian called world killers one of them almost killed kara we need your help

Lancethelegend: but kara has beaten us in training what will we do anydifferent

Sunnydanvers : yes but you guys are deffinitly better qualified then any other agent here

Westallen : alright we will be there as fast as we can

Overwatch : sara what about the timeline

Tomeeeez : we have the time beurau so dont worry

Vixen : i think they probably are happy that we will be away dor a while

Agentdamnvers : thank you guys

Speedy : you can always count on us 

Lancethelegend : Kara has saved our earth alot of times its time for us to repay you

The heir : may i join? I want to meet these heros that sara keep talking about

Lancethelegend : ofcourse yes

Sunnydanvers: oh and wonderwoman will be here

Overwatch : can i say it

Westallen : yes

Overwatch : suit up


	5. Operation lauricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will thea do to insure laurel's happiness? Set her up with her bestfriend ofcourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this idea just struck me

*speedy invited Lancethelegend,the   
heir, agentdamnvers ,snowqueen, maggers, NBC, sunnydanvers to operation lauricity *

Lancethelegend : so what is this?

Speedy : this my friend, is our group chat on setting up laurel and fliss

Lancethelegend : ooh this will be fun

The heir : Thea are you sure this is a good idea 

Speedy : awhh come on nyss this will be fun

Snowqueen : umm so how will we do this?

Agentdamnvers : i have 2 question isnt laurel dating tommy ? And are both of them even gay?

NBC : i am pretty sure fliss is bi but idk if laurel is

Lancethelegend : ooh she is bi alright super bi

Maggers : babe

Agentdamnvers : yeah :) ?

Maggers: you realy agree with this ?

Agentdamnvers : yup this will be fun

Speedy : so how did you 2 get together?

Maggers : well i am alex's gay awakening 

Lancethelegend : what about lock them up in a closet?

The heir : no abseloutly no beloved

Speedy : pride is comming why dont we make our own pride party get them both drunk and make them make out with each other

Lancethelegend : yessss but also no (she is my sister okay

Agentdamnvers :why are you suppotive but also not at the same time

Lancethelegend : its a talent and where is kara we could use some suggestion here

Maggers : i think she is patroling , plus she is the wrong girl to ask about romance especialy gay one she is completely oblivious

Sunnydanvers : hey!!

Speedy : alright people operation lauricity start !!


	6. And the Wonderwoman arives

Sunnydanvers added Biana to HEY EVERYONE '

Biana : umm what is this?

Sunnydanvers : its a group chat

Biana: yes i know thankyou but what for?

'Lancethelegend changed their name to lancelot '

Lancelot : meh, its just for us ladies of the dc universe to chat 

Biana : i am sorry who are you?

Lancelot : everybody introduce your self

Lancelot : my name is sara lance or my codename white canary,i am a time traveling former master assasin and the leader of the legend and funfact i have died twice

Sunnydanvers : well you know me already

Birdie : my name is kendra or hawkgirl / chay a'ra i am a reincarnating demigod and a member of the legend

Biana : oh my zeuz i am a demigod too

Tomeeez : i'm zari, hacker and a member of the legend

Vixen : i'm amaya or vixen , from the past and a member of the legend

Superiorlance : i am laurel , sara's sister ,former vigilanty black canary , tecnicaly been dead once we canaries have a tendancy to die and live again

NBC : I realy hope not , i am dinah the new black canary,im from team arrow

Speedy : i am Thea occasional vigilante speedy , team arrow

Overwatch : you know we dont actualy call our selfs team arrow right but oh well , im felicity genius hacker A.K.A Overwatch

The heir : my name is nyssa al ghul/raatko , former master assassin / ra's al ghul . Sara's beloved ,not in any team

Birdie : oh hey ra's i know you 

Agentdamnver : well the team superfriends dont need to introduce ourselfs since you know us

Maggers : yeah 

Lenacorp : yup

Imdabest : well you dont know me , im lucy or major lane

Westallen : yo my name is iris im from team flash

Snowqueen : hey im caitlyn A.K.A killer frost . Im from team flash

Biana : thank you 

Biana : oh and kendra i would like to meet you some time

Birdie : ok where you at?

Biana : metropolis , clark's house

Biana : holy shit she just appeard in front of the couch

Agentdamnvers : nah you'll get use to it sara realy likes to just pop up and drink

Lancelot : talking about drinks hey lets go to alex's hiuse and partyyyyy

Maggers : yeaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Overwatch : were in

Iris : same

Lancelot : woooooooooooo lets gooooooo

Agentdamnvers : nooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
